


To Use a Consort

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance, Consorts - Freeform, False sense of comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt Bumblebee, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Literally every transformer universe, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No one fights, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Partner Betrayal, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Rare Pairings, Realization strikes hard, Recovery, Rodimus is not a smart friend, Seduction, Size Difference, Slight Age Difference, Starscream feels, Suspense, Taking Advantage, Unrequited Love, painful memories, possibly, tricking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Starscream wants Optimus Prime all for himself but Megatron is getting in the way, so Rodimus tells Starscream that he should look into getting a consort to possibly persuade Optimus into falling for him. But little does Starscream know that the consort he chooses is very different and special.





	To Use a Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Since school is out, I've just been blooming ideas and writing them down randomly at three-thirty in the morning. So this is one of those stories. It's just an idea I came up with. Not sure if it'll get any credit, but if it does, I'll totally add some more.
> 
> Depending on which transformer it is, they come from different universes. Like Optimus is from Prime, Starscream is from generation one, Megatron is from More than meets the eye, and Bumblebee can be from whatever you'd like. Then everyone else just kind of falls into category by themselves.

Rodimus was on his break from counsel meetings, energon status checkings, and autobot-decepticon protocol claims. He was one of the only bot's left in the office at the end of such impressive discussions, but that was because he was the only bot who snuck treats and energon in with him. Everyone else such as Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Sentinel, Soundwave and a couple other top notches were leaving the buildings highest level to take their breaks and meet up with their significant others.

Well... _Most_ of them were. Rodimus laughed while thinking about how Ultra Magnus was really just leaving because he needed the peace and quiet, and Rodimus was beyond such quantity. But he still loved him. They had been bonded for eons now, and there was nothing inferior about their relationship. Rodimus was a unwisely charmer who, somehow, became a prime in the lowest ranks. He wanted all kinds of attention and tried in the most immature ways possible to get it. And did he mention he was Ultra Magnus's babe?

"Agrh! That intolerant, slag eating, smug windshield wiper!" someone hissed loudly as they stomped into the, mostly deserted, office.

Rodimus grinned upon his friend's rivalry. It was always the same. "Windshield wiper, huh? That a new type of slang or are you just running outa' names?" he teased.

Starscream was the other mech, besides Rodimus, who snuck treats and other gadgets into meetings and hung out at the end. But unlike Rodimus, Starscream didn't have a mate, and that, currently, was what he was so angry about.

The seeker stomped aggressively past the orange speedy mech and plopped down aggravatedly in the bosses chair. Immediately he sat his elbow on the table and held his forehead in his servo, looking absolutely scolded. "Why do primes have to be so fraggin malcontent and selfish?" he growled.

Rodimus almost choked on his energon, leaning against the table and sputtering an offensive "hey!" at the red and black seeker.

Starscream looked up like what he said didn't matter, which was the case. When it came to these little after-meetings, he always had to gripe about his own problems. And that currently involved a certain slim, red and blue prime. "You should have seen him today; so content and available to let that fragger touch him!" he spat.

"Megatron is on the verge of courting Optimus," Rodimus shrugged, "Looks like he just doesn't want nothin to do with ya, buddy."

Starscream opened his subspace and pulled out a cube of energon but left the treats, slamming his servo down on the table. "He doesn't deserve him," he glared at the table like it was an ugly street monster, "He'd only relinquish Optimus's spark like the incompetent tyrant he is."

Rodimus pretended to agree, "So what'd you do now? Put out finally? Ha, maybe Optimus might like your _less_ inflated ego..."

Starscream gave him a less than bothered frown before shaking his helm disappointedly. "Megatron has twice the size ego as mine and yet somehow he's rubbing it all off on Optimus's face."

"Ok, that just sounds so wrong on so many levels," Rodimus cringed, "If Megatron got off in this office with the way Optimus sets next to him, then I think we'd all be needing new paint jobs right now."

Starscream gave him another unamused, half-hearted glare and sighed. "I'm just getting so sick of trying," he murmured unhappily and took a long drink of his energon.

Uh oh. Emotionally moody Starscream on alert. Rodimus sighed too, and twirled one of the spinning chairs around and sat backwards in it, facing the seeker. "I think you should get a consort," he stated, voice serious and considerate.

Starscream looked puzzled and he turned his attention to the speedy mech with a disbelieving look in his optics. " _What_?" he sounded like he heard something a sparkling would consider.

Rodimus rolled his optics and scooted closer. "A Consort. You know, the little mechs you can pair yourself up with to court, mate, interfa-

"Yes, yes, I know what a consort is, but... Why would you consider one when who I'm trying to persuade is beyond such low ranks?" Starscream frowned.

Rodimus appeared to be very confident as he explained, "Because consorts are what get mech like you and I with the big guys. How do you think I got with Ultra Magnus in the first place?"

Starscream looked at Rodimus and loosely held his cube, sloshing the contents of it gently in his rocking servos. He never thought about that. Rodimus had been with someone a long time ago, but he ended up with the biggest, bestest bot there is.

Rodimus continued, looking down at the table in a moment of shame, "Of course it broke Rung's spark... but at the end, he really did understand and I let him go with a contract. Plus I think he's better off with Whirl anyway..."

Starscream didn't point out the pauses Rodimus was making, nor the barely noticeable emotion in his expression. He just kept listening.

Rodimus cleared his throat. "But having a consort proved that I was capable of holding someone's servo and letting them hold mine. I showed Ultra Magnus that I wasn't stubborn, that I could be responsible and respectful of those I truly cared about. And it didn't take long for the big guy to show his interests back, and I slowly began an affair, breaking away from Rung and... bonding with Maggie."

"And what happened to this ' _Rung_?'" Starscream asked, sounding quite tasteless in the idea.

Rodimus looked away, "Well, we never did anything intimate with each other so it wasn't too hard to separate, but Primus, these consorts get very attached. That's why I was distant with Rung, gave him everything he could ever want but also kept the space. I think, somewhere inside that nerdy processor of his, he knew what I was up too, and so when I told him about what was going on he didn't have a problem understanding it. I signed him off the contract, he went back to being an available consort and was soon picked by Whirl... And I got Ultra Magnus."

Starscream thought about that, thinking more about Rodimus's success and how it provoked his own agreement. Consorts were simple minded mech taught to be obedient and loyal to whoever it is that they were chosen from. None of them were really that important, and could be returned if their mates were not satisfied. To use one as his own advantage to sway Optimus could very well work. He just needed to go pick one, use them and return them.

"And after you used said consort, Ultra Magnus gave his spark to you?" Starscream asked, looking more positive.

Rodimus smiled and stretched slightly, acting like a wealthy know-it-all. "Yep. He took one look at me and Rung and immediately fell for it. You see, when autobots see how you interact with a significant other, they observe more than just your looks and appearance, they study your partner and how you make _them_ feel. Do you make them laugh, do you hold their servo, do you act like a gentlemech, you know, stuff like that. "

Starscream thought about that. He didn't have anyone to show off to Optimus, and that's why Optimus wasn't taking any chances. He hasn't seen that Starscream has the ability to treat a mech right, to give and comfort someone who mattered to him. And so that's why he adapted to Megatron, because Megatron and Soundwave were fairly close to each other.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Starscream leaned in, optics wide as he licked his derma, "Where do you get one?"

"Spring-a-Spark 6," Rodimus pointed out the window down at a black and blue building just off the west coast, "They've got the best consorts. Ones all the way up to tens. Anything you want, they have."

Starscream stood up, staring at the building and mumbling an enthusiastic, "Yes.... _Yes, yes, yes_! This is a terrific plan! I'm so glad I thought of it."

Rodimus nodded in a simple victory until he processed the last thing the seeker said. Then his optics snapped open and he scoffed another offensive, "Hey!"

* * *

 

It took only a minute and a half for Starscream to fly straight over the many endless routes and buildings of Cybertron until he made it to the spring. He transformed into bio mode and landed in front of the busy doors, watching as some mech's walked in empty handed and others walked out holding servos with someone else. Femmes and mech wandered around like crazy, each looking so heavenly gifted and happy.

Starscream pulled himself together and shook any uncertainty from his frame. He had a tight shift. He needed to hurry up and get this done so he could go home and prep for his new date. Tonight the council had another meeting about constructions and their needs throughout the city, so he needed to be there asap.

Slipping in with the many smaller bots, Starscream squeezed in through the crowd and passed the doors. Once he was inside, he was met with a brightly colored room that was an orangesh shade of red like a sunrise. There were desks everywhere, all of them full with a single femme or mech. Lines of bots were being led here and there, some of them curiously looking at the newcomers and flashing off their bodies like models. _Consorts_. Off to the very right there was a small square wall with sheets spread all around it, and every so often a flash would happen and a pair of giddy bots would walk out together, receiving a little screen from a large grey mech who shook their servos and wished them a good rest of their day.

Starscream bit his glossa. He was never going to get through this place with a consort without being unthinkabley late for his meeting. There were way too many bots skipping around and everything seemed occupied. Maybe he should try some other time...

"Commander Starscream?" someone's surprised voice boomed, "What brings you here?"

Starscream looked over to see a rather spiffy, red mech with a magnetic name tag on his chassis that read, "Knockout." Starscream hadn't heard of anyone like him and quickly lifted his servo out to introduce himself, figuring he was the founder or manager of this place.

"I am looking for a consort to accompany me in my lonesome, but forgive me, I need to progress as quickly as possible," he explained, sounding hurried and annoyed, "Are you the founder?"

Knockout shook the seeker's servo while his optics admired his finish. Then he stepped back and shrugged, looking high over heels in love with himself. "You can call me that, though I prefer ' _most classy doctor_ ' if you don't mind saying so," he winked.

Starscream still had that irritated look on his face. Knockout took that as a sign that he didn't like to be toyed with. "Fancy seeing you here. One would think someone so tenacious as you would get jump startled by heedless fans and soon wake up with so many partners that you'd crash of a processor overload." He commented.

Starscream walked past it, "If you are the founder-or doctor- or whichever you like to call yourself..."

"Doctor." Knockout nodded.

Starscream rolled his optics, "You will show me to your consorts so that I may pick one and be on my way."

Knockout snapped his digits, "I was waiting for you to say that. We never get high class mech down here. It's a pleasure to finally meet one in person again. Come, right this way, Commander."

Starscream followed after the shorter hot rod, ignoring all the anonymous stares he was receiving. On their way to some big, specified door, the seeker was already dragging the weight of Knockout's endless chatter.

"You'll love the consorts here, they are absolutely splendid for a mech of your fine excellency. Oh, do you have a preference? Perhaps red and gold or white and blue? Or maybe all purple? We have consorts from all ranks here, as you can see, our tenth rank is the highest level of behavior, benefits and appearance. I'm sure a classy mech such as yourself would want the best, hmm?"

Starscream stopped and waited as Knockout typed in a code and stepped aside, revealing the large hallway that presented itself to them. There were endless doors down there, countless columns on each side and windows. Surprisingly, however, there were no mechs in the hallway, save for the doctor and commander.

"These are our number ones, pardon me, but we will have to pass through here in order of getting to the higher ranks," Knockout addressed.

Starscream nodded, his face grumpy, "Very well. Just hurry."

"Your wish is my command, Commander," Knockout walked in and closed the large door behind them. Then he stoutly led the seeker down the hall, pointing out some things he might or might not want to know. "I apologize if what you see unsettles you. Ones are not the best choice for a mate as most of them are only here because they were once homeless and needed a place to stay."

"So you just pick random mechs off the streets and sell them like scrap?" Starscream asked disgustingly, looking in a few passing windows.

Any mechs he seen were lonely, setting in a corner all rusted and cold looking. Some of them were comfortable looking, and others just looked like something out of a horror movie.

Knockout sounded as chirpy as ever, lifting his claws and acting impressed with everything he had to say. "On the contrary, these bots come to us in a will of giving up their free life for food and shelter so that one day they may become something more than just smelly streetcons. It's expectional. They aren't as hopeless as they appear."

"Are you to tell me that there are bots out there who have the compacity to bed these monsters?" Starscream's voice was even louder with disgust and disfavor.

Knockout hummed his answer and opened the door at the end of the hallway. "After you," he smirked as the seeker humped and flicked his wings while going by.

They were in another hallway that was labeled "four" and it had Starscream even more frustrated because he just wanted to get to the good stuff already. But curiosity did swarm inside his processor as he saw a couple attractive mech walking through the hall, each one with a guide explaining to them the custom of the consorts they were looking at.

"These are the fours. Sadly, we'll have to go down two more hallways before we can examine the tens, which by the way, are you claustrophobic, Commander?" Knockout looked up with a questionable face.

Starscream was shaken from his trance at the question and he loomed down at the red mech with confused optics. "No I am not blight with such weakness, why do you have to ask?" he sneered.

Knockout lifted his servos defensively and grinned, "I was just making sure. Our level ten room is quite packed full with both consorts and buyers. We have little to no space left to officially walk _correctly_ in. I would have advised setting up a schedule and time line for you to visit later, but you were in a hurry and I... Well I couldn't miss such a fascinating opportunity could I?"

Starscream growled and palmed his face, "You mean to say that you've wasted my time just so that you could talk to me? I have a meeting in five mega-cycles. I need to hurry!"

Knockout laughed sarcastically, "I know, Mr. Starscream, we'll get you taken care of. Don't worry. Just follow me."

Starscream grumbled as they began walking again, his wings drooping and twitching with aggression. He didn't know why he even listened to Rodimus. This seemed like such a lousy idea. But he really wanted Optimus so anything lousy was worth a try at this point. Megatron was getting close to courting with that Soundwave always kissing his aft, so Starscream needed to mask the same motives.

As they walked down the hallway, Starscream couldn't help but to slow down and maneuver closer to one side of the hallway. Every window had a screen in front of it and a door beside it, giving one all the information they needed. Some windows were black indicating that the consort would rather not be desturbed right now, and others were open to show off whatever beautiful bot lay inside.

He looked in one window and saw a rather large, impeccable mech setting against the wall with his knees poorly spread, arms resting on top of his legs and head lowered. His body was a very attractive blue and dark blue, and he had an outstanding set of antlers on his head. The shape of his face was very diligent but firm and angry looking, his optics were a highly focused red and looked very discriminating.

Starscream raised an optical brow and read the screen. "Thunderhoof: formal decepticon. Actual rank: seven. Behavior: aggressive, stubborn, rude. Precautions: anger issues, sharp antlers, uncertain premonitions."

"Yep, he's a tough one," Knockout stopped beside him and looked in as well, "Brought him in two weeks ago after he was, yet again, abandoned by his last companion. Figures... Mech like him have the choice of being in higher ranks but their attitudes keep them down here."

Starscream stared at the mech's unruly face, the cruel crushing gaze of his optics, and had the mechanical urge to zip in their and _punch_ him in the stupid jaw. But he relented, going on about his business.

They came across a bunch of rooms that made him stop and read the captions. "Scrapper, Clampdown, Swerve and Darksteel." They were all so different, each one with its own benefits and doubts.

Starscream was finishing reading about one bot that he couldn't see because of the darkened window, when he heard someone talking behind him. They were arguing...

"Please, sir, you really would not want him, he's far too immature."

"It says nothing about immaturity. Now I'd like to meet him whether you like it or not."

"The consort is asleep, sir, you cannot desturb him."

"Really? I didn't read anything about that in the rule book..."

"Sir, please... Pick someone else, just not him."

"But what's wrong with him? He sounds suitable and I want to meet em."

"As I've said, sir, you cannot desturb him."

A pause....

Starscream turned around just in time to see a large mech stomping away and a rather flustered guide standing in front of a dark wall. The mech looked down at the ground and sighed, soon approached by Knockout who began talking about what just happened.

Starscream, so lost in his state of mind, absently walked over to the window and looked inside. It was dark in there, but not completely black like some of the other ' _do not desturb_ ' windows he had seen. Like any other room, there was a desk, a few data pads, a chair and a berth. And laying on that berth, mostly covered in a white sheet, was a little golden minibot. Starscream couldn't see much more than the top of his helm and servos, but he could see the utterly content look on his face as he recharged. The yellow bot looked so peaceful, so unbothered and unnoticeable.

Looking down at his screen, Starscream searched for details about the little bot, but found nothing but what he assumed was his name. "Bumblebee."

"Uhh, Commander... We were going _this_ way..." Knockout's voice, for the first time, had an example of nervousness in it, and Starscream sensed this off the spot.

He turned to the doctor and demanded, "Who is this bot? Why isn't there present information about him? And why was your guide disinclined to show him to the inspector?"

Knockout even laughed nervously. "Eh-he... That's a good question..." He looked into the room and made loop signs with his digits and bent forward, seemingly cool in the matter, "Bumblebee is not _exactly_ what you would call a _consort_... He's... He's just a mere minibot in the wrong place, we... We just don't show information about him because we don't want..."

Starscream's scowl was so apparent and he remained so still. "I'm listening," even his voice was ice and chills.

Knockout bit his derma plate and made a muffled sound, looking in the younglings room. "You would not like him, Commander, he is not your type."

Starscream leaned forward and bared his canines, "I'm incredibly unwavered, doctor, tell me the truth or else I will make major protocols."

Knockout cared more about his finish than he did the autobot so he simply relaxed his shoulders and answered bluntly. "Bumblebee has recently been returned to the consort system, and there have been several mech with their optics pacified on him, but we do not wish to release him so soon."

"Is he well mannered?" Starscream asked.

Knockout shrugged and nodded, "To a certain extent... I suppose but-

"Good. I'll take him," Starscream pulled out a data pad and started making a charge for his credits to buy the little bot.

"What?!" Knockout's arms flew out and he walked forward, "But, Commander Starscream, t-this bot is not even for sell. He's an outcast, nothing someone as high ranked and as intelligent as _you_ would want."

"I've made my decision clear, Doctor, if I have not made it _clear enough_ then allow me to contact the real mech in charge," Starscream grounded out. Optics warning.

Knockout then sounded terrified, "Let me just go get that paper work from the back for you."

Starscream watched pathetically as the hot rod ran away down the hall. He sighed tiredly and pressed his commlink, "Starscream to Rodimus, come in?"

Static, "Rodimus in, scream, where you at? I've been waitin' for like stellar cycles now."

Starscream huffed, "Consort retail center. I found one and am fixing to buy him."

"What?! Scream, you're actually thinking about doing that?! That's so awesome! You never do anything I say!"

"That's because none of what you say is any good."

"Hey!"

Starscream looked up at the time. He had three and a half cycles left to file the paperwork and get this sucker bedded before he has to go to the meeting. He knew he didn't have time to bare Knockout's endless ranting as they traveled down two more hallways until arriving at the big one to find a ten ranked consort through all of the fighting crowds. So this would just have to do.

Starscream talked about how the meeting would go and what plans he had in mind for Optimus once this was done. Apparently there was a celebration happening tomorrow night and everyone, including Optimus, would be there, so it'd be the perfect opportunity to show off his new mate. Unfortunately, Starscream had to end the call when he saw the hot rod running back with a data pad. Rodimus wished him good luck, hoped the sucker had a aft of steel, and hung up.

"Here we are, the contract to ownership, but... Before we go any further can we discuss the _type_ of relationship you're dealing with here?" Knockout gestured to the bot, sounding worried.

Starscream dismissed him though and grabbed the data pad, "I believe I know what I'm doing. Now, where do I sign? I have places I need to be."

Knockout pointed at the places but tried to explain, "Please listen, Commander, Bumblebee has been through a very rough time and well, we all feel for him, but he's just not really ready to take the same thing again. I mean, Primus, he's already had two owners and they treated him-

"Done," Starscream tapped the 'pay' button and handed back the data pad, "Now, the consort?"

"Did you even _read_ any of the rules and notices?" Knockout asked, his voice a little hardened.

Starscream hadn't listened to anything Knockout had said before, but he did read the rules. There were pages and pages of history about this Bumblebee that he didn't read because he didn't need to. He already knew what he was doing and sooner or later this little minibot would be coming right back to the same place he was in now.

"Yes. Now the consort," He pressed with a feral growl.

Knockout new that since the contract had been signed and paid for, all they needed to do was wake Bee and get his approval. "You can't just buy someone without knowing anything about them," he griped.

"Need I remind you that you are wasting my time," Starscream sounded like a angry predacon.

Knockout gave up and dropped his arms. "Very well. I need to go over some minor adjustments and rules, and make sure he's all spiffy for your liking. If you could just wait in the waiting room, I'll have him right out."

"Do hurry," Starscream turned around and began quickly walking back out of where he came.

Knockout watched him leave and bowed his helm, optics closing briefly. Of all the consorts and mech in the world, it had to be _Bumblebee_? Starscream, the incredibly high ranked commander, wanted a simple little autobot for a consort? Could it not have been someone else?

Knockout opened Bumblebee's room with a access code and flipped on the lights. "Rise and shine, buggy bug," he clapped.

Bumblebee groaned and pressed his face more into his pillow, wanting to be left alone.

"Aww, come on, don't make your new master have to wait," Knockout said with all the confidence he could conjure.

That made Bumblebee's optics flutter open and he stilled. _New_ Master? "But I thought...?" he slowly unraveled himself from the sheet and sat up, facing the doctor, "I thought you wanted me in solitary from here on out?"

Knockout did his nervous laugh again, "Well, here's the thing... The mech who's chosen you is, well, he's not really who you'd exactly expect...."

Bumblebee looked curious, but also unsure, "Who is it?"

Knockout closed his optics and said rawly, "Commander Starscream." He peeked up through one open optic.

" _Starscream?_ " Bumblebee repeated softly before a wide, happy grin spread across his face. He laughed in wonder and disbelief and jumped up, clutching his helm and trying to keep his ventilations straight. "I-I can't believe it. Starscream chose _me_ as a consort?"

Knockout pretended to act excited as well, "Yes. It is _extraordinary_."

Bumblebee squealed, "I can't believe it! Knockout, is he like they say he is? Is he intimidating and strong? Is he nice? Can he fly really fast? Is his finish more shiny than yours?"

Knockout lifted his servo to silence the bot, and he put a servo on his shoulder to push him on. "Let's get you ready..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what... It was worth a shot. Thanks for reading, friends.


End file.
